Transcripts/Taking on ANXIETY with Lilly Singh!!
Thomas: Hey, I’m Thomas and I don’t give a *bleep*. I take them. I said fork, why was that bleeped? *logo* Thomas: What is up, everybody? So, I don’t know what it is right now, maybe it’s because it’s this time of year, or maybe because I’m back home with friends, but strangely at this moment, I am actually feeling quite relaxed… ???: Hey. Thomas: WHAT THE HECK?! ???: Oh, I’m sorry, was I not wanted at this exact second? Thomas: Oh, for crying out loud… Okay. Everyone, please welcome... my anxiety. Anxiety: Sup! Thomas: I don’t get it. I was just making a YouTube video. There is literally nothing to be anxious about. Anxiety: Aren’t those the best times for me to show up? Thomas: I even was saying how relaxed I was feeling. Anxiety: Ah, but that’s when you start wondering why you do feel all relaxed. You don’t usually feel this way, so what are you doing different? What are you doing wrong? What are you forgetting to do? Thomas: Okay, stop it, stop it! Anxiety: Sorry kid, but this is what I do. Thomas: Okay, this is what frustrates me about anxiety. Sure, I get it when I’m nervous about doing something, or when I have to interact with a bunch of people socially, or when I have a big project due, but SOMETIMES it just shows up Anxiety: Yo. Thomas: out of NOWHERE, and ruins whatever peace I have. Like I’m kind of getting fed up with it. There has got to be some way out of it! Anxiety: Oh boy, I would like to see you try. You can’t just quit me. Thomas: Prince dude. Princey: Hello! You summoned me. Thomas: Hey. You represent my fanciful side, right? Princey: Right. Thomas: My hopes, my dreams, my creativity? Princey: All that good stuff. Thomas: Great, well right now I hope and dream to get rid of my anxiety. Princey: Your what now? Anxiety: Hey there, Princey! Princey: Oh okay, I can’t stand that guy. Thomas: Tell me about it. Princey: Well getting rid of… that… is a tall order. Thomas: What should I do? Princey: Well this might be time for you to get creative, travel somewhere in your mind to bring in recruitment. Thomas: True. Anxiety: -laughs- You would need some super heavy-duty recruitment. Thomas: -snaps- Anxiety: Where are we? What? Lilly: It’s your girl, Superwoman. Thomas: Lilly! Oh my goodness it worked. Lilly: What’s up, Thomas? Thomas: Well, long story short, you ever have a conversation with someone, and you think it went well, but then there’s something in the back of your brain trying to convince you that it went horribly? Lilly: All the time. Thomas: There’s the something. Lilly: Oh, so you’re the guy. Listen, dude! Once in a while can you let me just like order a pizza without being nervous about talking to the delivery guy? Thomas: He won’t even let me go to bed without thinking about something I did seven years ago. Lilly: Oh, so annoying. And you know what? You know all those times where they ask, "Does anyone have any questions?", and no one says anything? I actually had a question. Thomas: ME TOO! Lilly: AARGH!! Anxiety: Look it’s my job. A little blood pumping is good for the old circulatory system. Lilly: Okay, we’re not talking about a little, dude. Thomas: Well, actually Lilly, that is why I brought myself here. To see if maybe you knew some ways that I could bring him down. Anxiety: Psh. Yeah right. Lilly: Well, destroying anxiety can be really tough, but bringing it down can be easy through a few different ways. Thomas: What do you mean? Lilly: It’s montage time. Anxiety: Gee, Lilly, I wonder what your friends are saying about you right now. What could they possibl- *Turn on a funny, light-hearted TV show.* Anxiety: This is actually a really good episode. You’re reading a book right now? When you’ve got all this other stuff to do? *make positive, calming observations.* Lilly: This book is so good. Honestly, it’s nice to just take a break and enjoy some reading. It’s a beautiful day. Anxiety: Yeah, I- I but… I was saying if- Lilly: Is someone making pasta right now? Oh, I love pasta. Anxiety: I like pasta too, but I was sayin- Lilly: Oh, look at that bird! Anxiety: -groan- Let’s go over all the things you did wrong today. *Use positive self-talk* Lilly: I did everything I could possibly have done today the best I could have done them. Anxiety: Hmm, but y- Lilly: And you know what? I’m happy with everything I’ve accomplished. I did those things, and I did them well. Anxiety: Okay, but uh… all the things you gotta do tomorrow… *Focus on right now.* Lilly: Well, there’s no need to worry about tomorrow because right now I’m doing exactly what I need to be doing, and that’s getting some rest. Anxiety: -mocking- And that getting some rest. Come on! Thomas: Wow. And those work? Lilly: I mean yeah, they definitely helped me, but everyone’s different, and anxiety can be a constant struggle. Anxiety: That’s right. Lilly: But there are ways of SHUTTING IT UP! Ya nasty! Thomas: Lilly, thank you. Lilly: Of course. Dude, no sweat. Remember, everyone goes through this from time to time. Thomas: Right. Lilly: Right. But now you gotta go. Yeah, Dan and Phil are on their way. They’ve been having these nightmares they need help with… Thomas: Oh, boy you are busy. Okay. Okay. Lilly: Catch you later. Thomas: Bye! -snaps- Lilly: Dan, Phil. Talk to mama. Thomas: -snaps- Well that was cool. Anxiety: Whatever. That was Lilly. You don’t have what it takes. Thomas: Oh yeah? Anxiety: Mm-hmm. *Take a deep breath.* Anxiety: Mm. Whoa! *Accept that you have anxiety.* Thomas: I have anxiety. There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s something I can control. Anxiety: N-no, *Realize that it’s all in your head.* Thomas: You are thoughts I create, questions I ask, fears I have, nothing more. Anxiety: HMMM. Thomas: Byeee! Anxiety: Fine. But I’ll be back. Thomas: I mean sure, you will be, but I'll be ready. Anxiety: Okay. Well- you- -groans- Thomas: I did it. Princey: Indeed. Thomas: WHAT THE?! Princey: Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Thomas: Oh my. Oh- okay- I forgot that… you were still here. Princey: Well it looked like you had that all under control, so uh.. Thomas: Here’s hopin’ I do. And I hope those tips come in handy for you too. Princey: You can conquer this beast. Thomas: Thanks for helping me get creative. Princey: ♪ You’re welcome! ♪ Thomas: Nice. Moana. Ah! Here’s hoping for many peaceful chill moments to come for all of us. And until next time, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals. PEACE OUT! *end card* Anxiety: He thinks he’s so great. Well, he is not! Look, I’m just trying to look out for him. Yeah, he was invited to a couple parties. If I wasn’t there to convince him not to go, who knows what bad things could have happened. Princey: Yeah, he might have had to talk to some people, dance ridiculously, and have a fun night. Anxiety: Yeah. Wait, what? Princey: I don’t like you. Anxiety: You’re just mad because I just came from a My Chemical Romance concert. Category:Transcripts